Rahi
The Rahi were the diverse, wide-spread fauna of the Matoran Universe; biomechanical creatures composed of organic and inorganic Protodermis. The word "Rahi" literally translated to "not us" in the Matoran language, although it is more commonly translated to mean, quite simply, "wildlife". Rahi were generally considered to be possessed of a lower intellectual level than that of the Sapient Species, acting primarily on instinct and out of a desire for basic needs such as shelter and sustenance. They are known to have contained very little inner Light; enough to be drained, but not enough to have any notable effect on their judgment. The majority of the Matoran Universe's Rahi were created by the Makuta, whose technique involved blending various combinations of viruses in large vats of liquid Protodermis. Later, as the Brotherhood of Makuta became corrupt, they began to design and create Rahi for the organization's own use. A small number of Rahi in the Matoran Universe predated the Makuta, having been created by the Great Beings or other, earlier factions, such as the Hand of Artakha. A few other species of Rahi were the result of Energized Protodermis or other factors acting on preexisting Rahi, sapient beings, or the environment. Most Rahi migrated to the newly-reformed planet of Spherus Magna after the operating systems of the Matoran Universe were destroyed during the Battle of Bara Magna. ---- Please note: For your convenience, the creatures native to Spherus Magna have been included in the following list, along with the 'true' Rahi of the Matoran Universe. A *'Acid Fly' - A small dragonfly-like insect found on the Southern Continent. *'Air Serpent' - An acid-spitting serpentine Rahi found in Karda Nui; fought against by the Toa Mata. *Archives Beast *Archives Mole *Artakha Bull *Ash Bear *Avohkah B *Blade Burrower *'Bog Leech' - A leech-like Rahi found in swamps. *'Borer Worm' - A burrowing worm Rahi. *Bog Snake *Boggarak *Brakas *Burnak C *Cable Crawler *Caravan Crawler *Catapult Scorpion *Cave Fish *Chute Lurker *Cliff Screecher *Colony Drone *Crystal Climber *Crystal Serpents D *Dagger Spider *Daikau *Dermis Turtle *Devourer *Dikapi *Doom Viper *Dust Darter *Dweller in the Deep E *Energy Hound **Spinax F *Fader Bull *Fenrakk *Fikou *Fireflyer *Fire Mahi *First Rahi *Frost Beetle *Frost Leech *Frostelus *Furnace Salamander *Fusa G *Gadunka (species) **Gadunka *Gafna *Gate Guardian *Ghekula *Giant Scorpion *Giant Squid *Graalok *Great Temple Squid *Gukko H *Hahnah Crab *Hapaka *Hikaki *Hoi *Hoto *Husi *Hydruka I *Ice Bat *Ice Vermin *Infernavika K *Kahgarak *Kahu *Kane-Ra *Kanohi Dragon *Kardas Dragon *Kavinika *Keelerak *Keetongu *Keras *Kewa *Kikanalo *Kinloka *Kirikori Nui *Klakk *Kofo-Jaga *Kraawa *Krahka *Kuma-Nui L *Lava Ape *Lava Crawler *Lava Eel *Lava Hawk *Lava Rat *Lightfish *Lohrak *Longfang M *Mahi *Makika *Makuta Fish *Mana-Ko *Manas *Manutri *Mata Nui Fishing Bird *Metru Mantis *Muaka *Moa *Mud Crawler *Mukau *Mutated Ussal Crab N *Necrofinch *Niazesk *Night Creeper *Nivawk *Nui-Jaga *Nui-Kopen *Nui-Rama O *Oohnorak P *Parakrekk *Phase Dragon *Pit War Tortoise *Pokawi *Proto Drake *Protocairn *Protodites **Protodax R *Rahi Nui *Rahkshi-Headed Serpent *Ranama *Razorfish *Razor Whale *Rock Lion *Rock Raptor *Rock Steed *Rock Ussal *Rockworm *Roporak *Ruki S *Sand Frog *Sand Screamer *Sand Snipe *Sand Tarakava *Sea Spider *Squid *Shallows Cat *Silver Chute Spider *Smoke Hawk *Sonic Creature *Spinax *Spine Slug *Spiny Stone Ape *Starfish *Stone Rat *Subterranean Worm *Suukorak T *Tahtorak *Takea *Taku *Tarakava *Tarakava Nui *Troller *Tunnel Stalker *Tunneler U *Ussal Crab V *Vahki Hunter *Vako *Vatuka *Venom Eel *Venom Flyer *Visorak (Rahi) *Vohtarak W *Waikiru *Water Wraith Z *Zivon